


Chapter 4: Sexual Interlude

by m0678morgan



Series: Reinventing the Avatars [4]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: Paige is free from the stone. Each of the sisters gets her freak on with a different magical guy.





	Chapter 4: Sexual Interlude

The Charmed stories don't have many hits. While I do enjoy writing these, I could focus my attention elsewhere. Is anybody enjoying reading them? If you want more, leave a comment and/or kudos. Let me know. OK, on with the story.

Paige was finally free from the stone. One would think she would feel rested, after being immobile for so long. Instead, she was exhausted. She looked around at the magical creatures in the basement. “How long have I been … Wait. Where's Piper?”

Phoebe answered, “Piper's fine. She's upstairs with Leo. You've been a statue for a couple months. We finally got you out … “ She gestured toward the creatures “ … with a lot of help.”

“Thank you! Thank you all so much!” She thought about orbing to her room, then she remembered the situation. “Are those things that were after Whitelighters still at large?”

Nahuel answered, “Yes. They're the Titans.” This lead to the conversation explaining who and what they were, with Nahuel explaining it instead of Chris. The only thing missing was the way the Elders had defeated them before. He didn't know.

Paige was walking down the hall and she heard the distinct sound of bare flesh being strapped hard. She thought, _At least I won't be able to hear them once I close my door,_ trying not to picture what she knew was happening. It was great that they loved to get their freak on. But that was her sister and brother-in-law! _Gross!_

Leo was completely nude, except for restraints on his wrists and ankles. Piper was wearing just her bra and panties. He was face-down on the bed. A thick pillow was under his crotch, elevating his ass for the whipping. She had a thick strap and was really laying into him. Moaning in pleasure, he squirmed a lot, getting precum all over the pillow case. His bruised ass looked fantastic, wriggling around like that.

She took a moment to admire her handiwork before continuing to whip him with the strap. Now she sounded just like an angry mother. “Look at that mess you're making! Stop squirming!” After a few more licks of the strap, she put it down and picked up a riding crop.

As she was making the switch, he didn't even try to cover the rapture in his voice. “I'm sorry, Mistress! Please! Not that!” She proceeded to flog him hard with the crop. His moans grew louder and louder. “Sorry, Mistress! Please stop!”

His wife scolded, “Quiet down! Take your punishment, boy!”

“I know you think of me as just a boy, but I'm not.” Nahuel was talking to Phoebe. They were alone in the basement, sitting together on a couch. He inched closer to her and tentatively reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. Instead, he set his hand on the back of the couch right next to her shoulder. “The only thing I lack is experience. I'm ready to learn, and I would love for you to be the one to teach me.”

Phoebe reminded herself that what she was considering doing wouldn't be such a crime as she had made it out to be. Although Elves live longer than humans, they also mature faster. In the Elf world, Nahuel was an adult. Chronologically he was only 16; however, it was more like he was 22. She took his hand in hers. Then she had a premonition.

Some indeterminate time in the future, she was picking up Piper's sons at school. Along with them was her own half-Elf daughter. What was that they were talking about? Wyatt had used his powers to conjure a mirage of a demon and used it to terrorize the other students? What the hell? But that's not relevant to this situation. She took the children to her house, where Nahuel was waiting for them. She was happily married to him, and had been for years. This was all the convincing Phoebe needed.

She placed Nahuel's hand on her thigh, leaned in, and gave him a long, slow kiss. As they were kissing, they began rubbing their hands over each-other's bodies. Starting to undress him, she said, “I will teach you a lot. But, for now, just lay back and let me ride you. That's lesson one.”

“I promise, I've learned my lesson!” Leo was bent over the back of a chair, his wrists and ankles still in restraints. Piper was about to insert an inflatable butt plug into him. He moaned in pleasure as she slid it in. She took a tawse and gave him a few hard licks with it. Then she gave the plug a couple of pumps. She followed this up with a few more licks.

Darragh the Leprechaun was the one who had provided the nugget to free Paige. He admired her by reputation, and was physically attracted to her even when she was a statue. Now, a well-rested Paige was sitting with him on the couch and saw how he had been looking at her. Making small talk, she looked him over pretty good. He was tall for a Leprechaun, but still less than 5 feet tall. In spite of that he was actually a good-looking guy. Handsome face, nice body. And Paige liked his accent.

Darragh picked up on her starting to be attracted to him. Being a Leprechaun, he was no stranger to pushing one's luck. “You said before you were lookin' for a way to properly thank me for me part in freein' you. A good snog would be hatchet.” He leaned in toward her.

Paige was no expert on Irish slang, but she did understand context body language. She was about to ask him what he meant, when it became clear. She put her hand on the side of his face and slid her tongue into his mouth. He put his hand on her knee. As they made out, his hand creeped up her thigh. She still had one hand on his face and rubbed his chest with the other. His hand slid on up under her skirt.

Nahuel's mom, the one often referred to simply as “Elf Nanny,” was tending to Wyatt.

She was carrying him down the steps, saying, “I know that was a scary noise. They're just playing a game, nothing to be afraid of.” She saw Darragh and Paige on the couch. Her voice full of frustration bordering on wrath, she said, “Oh, for Pete's sake! Don't tear each-other's clothes off out here in the living room! There's a baby in the house!”

Darragh grinned at her and said, “Does this shock you? How do ye think the lad got here in the first place? You know that, you have a wain yourself.” 

Paige was embarrassed, but it kind of turned her on. She said, “I think it's time we take this upstairs.” She took Darragh's hand to lead the way. He reached up and pinched her bottom. It was obvious that she liked it, as she giggled and said, “You're so bad!”

He said, “Yea, I think I need to be spanked.” She looked over her shoulder at him with a seductive grin.

The sound of Leo's whipping still filled the hall. Piper had him back over her knee, his wrists and ankles still in restraints. She pumped the plug up some more, then used a martinet to spank him with all her considerable might. His movement was greatly restricted, between her leg pinning his legs down and her holding him down with her free arm. 

Still, his throbbing cock was rubbing against her bare thigh. She recognized the sounds he was making, knew how close he was. She raised her voice and scolded, “Don't you dare! You're in enough trouble, young man! If you … “

That was as far as she got. He screamed her name at the top of his lungs as he shot his load all over her thigh. “PIIIIIIIIIIPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!”

She said, “Oh, you've done it now.” She let him up off her knee and said, “You know what to do.” Her eyes were drawn to his still hard cock, glistening with his cum. With some effort, he knelt down and began licking his cum off her thigh. She pulled his hair hard and guided his motion. Once he had lapped up his cum off her thigh, she guided him back into a standing position, the pump for the plug still dangling from his ass. She let him out of his restraints, then pointed at the bed and said, “All fours. Assume the position.”

Leo got onto the bed and knelt. He kept his knees far apart and bent over till his shoulders were on the bed, presenting that bruised ass. Piper pulled a two-way dildo out of the case. She let the air out of the plug, pulled it out of his ass, and set it to the side. Then she positioned herself behind him and proceeded to plow him with the two-way. 

Nahuel had complied with what Phoebe told him. He was lying back on the couch, watching her tits bounce as she rode him. He moved his hips some, accentuating her writhing and bucking on top of him. With some effort, he was able to match her motion with his hands to squeeze and play with her ass, giving it a hard slap here and there. She was panting and moaning loudly. In between, she saying things like, “Oh yeah!” “Ouch!” “Spank me, babe!” “Harder!” 

He had already cum 3 times. The first time was in her mouth, and she gladly swallowed it all. She didn't seem to be able to cum herself. She was so turned on, on the verge of cumming, not able to cum. Looking down at the Elf's pretty face and hot body. Riding that cock that was just the right shape and size. Their movements complementing each-other so well. His smacking her ass good was getting her all the more aroused. Why couldn't anything quite get her there? She could see in the mirror how pink her bottom had become and his hand-prints. 

Darragh's ass was redder than his hair. There was a pattern on it from the holes in the paddle Paige had used on him. Now she was looking down at him looking back up at her, his tongue deep in her pussy. She had her hand on the back of his head and her legs wrapped around his neck. She arched her back and moaned loudly, saying, “Just like that, baby! Sooo goooood!”

Leo wiggled and gyrated his hips as Piper fucked him hard with the two-way. Making sounds of sexual ecstasy she fucked him faster and faster. This time she screamed his name in orgasm. She pulled out the two-way and set it to the side. Responding to her nudging him with her hand, he rolled over on his back. It was clear he was still just as turned on, although his dick had gone soft while she was fucking him. She kissed and licked it for a second or so and it sprang back to life. She licked his balls and sucked on them. Then she went back to his cock, then to the lower part of his belly. She worked his belly and his dick with her lips and tongue, cleaning him as he had done her. 

Then she lay next to him and pulled him on top of her. He fucked her for the better part of an hour. She wiggled and squealed in delight with his dick deep inside her. He varied his speed and intensity. Slow, then fast, then slow again. She ran her fingernails up and down his back and arched hers. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, squeezing him. He bit her neck gently and sucked on it hard, leaving it bruised, although not nearly so bruised as his backside. He took to fucking her faster and faster. They were both grunting loudly, nearly screaming. He went faster still. Harder. Rougher. They had mutual orgasm, long and intense. He shot a big load up inside her. And that's how Chris was conceived. 

Phoebe was lying across Nahuel's lap and he was spanking her fairly hard with a thick paddle. She squirmed and moaned ecstasy. He had fantasized about spanking her, but didn't think he would enjoy it nearly as much as he did. She couldn't get enough. She started saying, “Harder, daddy. Harder.” He gradually increased how hard he was spanking her until he was using all of his considerable strength. 

Darragh lay on Paige's bed and she gave him the reverse cowgirl. He squeezed and played with her ass while she rode him rough. She had a screaming orgasm. The sound of it pushed Darragh, and he cum, too.

Phoebe was finally cumming as well. Nahuel was fucking her hard, fast, and rough, dog-style. Pulling her hair and paddling her as hard as he could. She had a long, intense orgasm. As she screamed, “OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!” her voice got louder and went up a couple of octaves. He started to orgasm a few seconds after she started. He screamed her name at the top of his lungs, but couldn't be heard at all over her. The windows throughout the house were rattling, and were close to breaking. Phoebe never got “god” out. “GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He set down the paddle, she rolled over on her back, and they started making out again.


End file.
